


Roll On

by nagi_schwarz



Series: The Oppenheimer Effect [13]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: AU, Crossover, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6799165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nagi_schwarz/pseuds/nagi_schwarz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the comment_fic prompt: "Any, Any, elaborate sexual fantasies that are never verbalized or acted on."</p><p>Cam's fantasies will never come true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roll On

The thing about JD was the kid was damn attractive. He roamed around the house shirtless sometimes, and Cam swore he was doing it on purpose. He was also pretty damn sure that JD was doing it on purpose for Evan’s benefit, but because JD looked like a kid and Evan was a teacher, Evan was understandably hesitant. Add on to that the fact that JD had the same mannerisms and humor and _memories_ as the man who’d once been Evan’s CO, well, no wonder Evan felt kinda weird about the concept of JD.  
  
Jack O’Neill had never been Cam’s commanding officer. Cam had met him only a handful of times, once for a 302 briefing, and then O’Neill had come to visit him in the hospital after Antarctica, along with the rest of SG-1. But in his time with the Snakeskinners, he’d heard tales about Jack O’Neill, about how he’d been a badass pilot, done some scary black ops stuff, and was an intergalactic hero as the leader of SG-1. It was strange to look at JD and think he had all of that going on inside his head, but then Cam had seen the way he’d freaked out the time Tyler had reached for Cam’s gun.  
  
Still, when JD was stretched out on the back porch, golden-tan and glorious in the early spring sun, Oppie sprawled across his lap while JD carded his long-fingered hands through Oppie’s soft fur, it was easy to imagine JD other ways.   
  
Like shirtless and on Cam’s lap, hips rolling against Cam’s while they kissed and Cam ran his hands up that smooth, sun-warm skin, panting into JD’s mouth before skimming him out of his clothes.  
  
Or JD in Cam’s bed, on top of Cam, riding him, those muscular thighs flexing under Cam’s hands.  
  
If JD ended up in anyone’s bed, though, it was going to be Evan’s. Evan was beautiful in his own right, broad and strong, with those bright blue eyes and those unfairly adorable dimples. Cam had never really understood anyone’s uniform fetish, especially since Air Force blues were pretty lame compared to what the Marines rocked (and they got swords, dammit!), but on more than one occasion he’d imagined peeling Evan out of his dress blues, kissing every inch of skin as it was revealed, and finally swallowing Evan whole so Evan screamed his name.  
  
But Cam could never admit this to anyone, let alone JD or Evan, because that fantasy would never come true.  
  
He could barely admit his deepest, darkest fantasy to himself, because it was impossible. It started with him on his feet, backing JD up against a wall and kissing him senseless, tongues twining and hands roaming. It got better when Evan joined in, pressing against Cam from behind, dropping kisses on the back of his neck and rolling his hips forward and plucking at the buttons on Cam’s shirt. It ended with the three of them in bed together, JD in the middle as Cam and Evan made him writhe and moan.  
  
So when JD and Evan started holding hands, started trading secret smiles, Cam gritted his teeth, kept his mouth shut, and rolled on.


End file.
